


Riren Chat group (I dont have a good name yet)

by I_D0nt_Care_I_Ship_It



Category: I will add more - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, I suck at writing, M/M, Riren chat group, This is new to me, ereri, first fic, idkwhatimdoing, probably gay, probably weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_D0nt_Care_I_Ship_It/pseuds/I_D0nt_Care_I_Ship_It
Summary: Just a bunch of crapPreviuosly known as multi fandom Drabbles





	1. Welp. I did a thing, It might not be good, It might not be bad (RIREN CHAT)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Group Chat AU That Nobody Asked For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232398) by [Reddxn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddxn/pseuds/Reddxn). 



> Hi this is my first fic. Like ever. I want whoever is reading this to like it, and I hope you do!

**Eren created a chat**

**Eren added Levi**

**Eren renamed the chat: Welp. I did a thing, It might not be good, It might not be bad**

**Levi: What did you do?**

**Eren: Wait lemme add everyone else**

**Eren added Armin**

**Eren added Mikasa**

**Eren added Jean**

**Jean: WHy the FUck am I here?**

**Eren: Shut up, let me add everyone else**

**Eren added Historia**

**Eren added Ymir**

**Eren added Marco**

**Eren: OK... So I did a thing....**

 


	2. Welp I did a thing Might might mot be good. It might not be bad (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so part two is up

Eren: I may or may not of adopted a kid...

Don't kill me please.!

Mikasa: Eren. You know that that is alot of work and money

Eren: yes I know

Armin: CAN I SEE!? 

PLEASE!?

**Eren sent Welp I did a thing it might not be good it might not be bad a picture**

Armin: Oh. She is beautiful!! What is her name?

Eren: Carla

After mom

Levi:Do you need help taking care of her? 

I am your boyfriend.

and also, why didn't you tell me?

Eren: I knew that you wanted kids and I kinda wanted to surprise you and I also saw her and I loved her from the beginning and her parents left her there and I want her to be happy. 

And yes I probably would need help. 

Historia: I am so happy for you!!

Ymir: thats adorable!

Jean: Okay, I ask again. Why the everliving fuck am I here? 

Eren: Because you arre the biological father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me recommendations or requests that you want me to write! I am very much new to this and I want to have fun with this! This also is a coping skill and I love doing this


	3. Welp. I did a thing, It might not be good, It might not be bad P3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Ya'll (lol) I Don't know who is reading this.. But Every time I get a hit on this book I get so happy!

Jean: Wait. What?!

I dont have a kid

the only time I had sex was annie

oh

shit

Armin: WHAT THE FUUUUUUCKKKKKKKK???????

Marco: who's annie?

Eren: The blond girl from high school, she was super strong 

Ymir: Oh I remember her.

she was a bitch

Jean: But I used protection

How did I get her pregnant

Eren: I talked to annie and the only person she had sex with was you and so she thinks that you are the father

and honestly i beleive her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Welp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Should I write more or update more?   
> It low key stresses me out when no one comments  
> But its whatever   
> lol

Jean: Ok. 

So lemme get something straight

I have a kid

Eren is taking care of her

Annie is the mother

Eren: Yep

Marco: How old is she?

Eren: Two years old

Jean: So right about the time she broke up with me

It makes sense but I can't beleive that I'm a dad

Eren: Do you want to meet her?

Jean: who would I be to her? A dad or an uncle or a friend? 

Eren: I need to talk to Levi about that


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a PM between levi and eren

Levi: First of all. why?

Eren: Ok so I didn't pick her up from an orphanage

I know where Annie lives and she gave the guardianship over to me.

Annie can't deal with the stress of a kid.

Levi: Ok...

wait. 

independent, fuck you Annie cant deal with the stress of a kid

Eren: Ok don't tell anyone else this but Annie is really sick

she can get better but she can't pay for the treatment and she was gonna give her up for adoption and that wouldn't be a nice thing to do to a 2 year old so I signed the papers and I am her legal guardian

Levi: Ok... And we have the money to take care of carla 

Eren: she still has problems developmentally and I want to help her. 

Levi: So what about Jean?

Eren: He will be a friend until she asks who her real father is

or uncle jean

lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the guest who gave me my first kudos! you ROCK!!!!!!!!!  
> We are back to our (not) regularly scheduled madness

Armin: So me and Erwin have something to tell you guys

Erwin: We are dating now!

Eren: Ymir you owe me twenty bucks

Ymir: Fuck

Levi: I KNEW IT

lol

Jean: Erwin, if you hurt him I kill you

Erwin: Aight

Krista: Ymir and I are moving in together now! We live over in Rose County now

Eren: Cool

Mikasa: so you live near me now. cool

Hey eren, you know how annie lives next door to me? 

Eren: Yea..

Mikasa: She hasn't gotten out of her house for three days now.

I'm lowkey worried 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adding special guests the hungrys

Eren added Connie to the chat

Eren added Sasha to the chat

Sasha changed Connie's name to bald boi

bald boi changed Sasha's name to hunggy girl

Levi: this was a bad idea


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG I HAVE 110 HITS EEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
> ALSO ALL OF YOU WHO LEAVE KUDOS ARE AMAZING! MY HEART!!

hunggy girl: I'm having a party @ my house @ 8 kid friendly

Eren: Awesome

Mikasa: So I found out what was wrong with Annie, she got pnemoinia and was stuck at home. 

Levi: Do you have her number?

Mikasa: Ye i'll add her

Mikasa added Annie to the chat

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions please, please, please tell me!


End file.
